It's Out, Proudly So
by loveisessential1227
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen between Brittany and Santana on Prom night.  Santana finally does what we all have been dying for her to do.  D One Shot.


_*****HEY GUYS! SO AFTER WATCHING LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE I FELT COMPELLED TO WRITE HOW I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO SEE THINGS END BETWEEN BRITTANY AND SANTANA AT PROM. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW =D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE*****_

The candidates for prom king and queen made their way up onto the stage before most of McKinley High's student body. The crowd was quietly awaiting for the results. As Santana made her way up onto the stage she was overwhelmed with excitement. 'If I win this; Brittany will be all mine.' She thought to herself in awe.

As she took her place on the stage she stared out into the crowd scouting to see where Brittany was standing. Brittany was in the middle of the crowd standing next to Tina and Mike. Their gazes met for a split second before Brittany looked away. Santana knew that she had messed up so many chances at finally being happily and officially together with Brittany; she had to do something epic in order to change her fate. Over the past several days she had done an immense amount of thinking, and she knew what she really wanted, and that was Brittany. Although her fear of coming out paralyzed her, she knew that the love that they shared was rare and real, and inevitably, that was all that mattered. 'Everything will change tonight baby, for the better I promise.' Santana promised to Brittany silently.

Quinn made her way next to Santana on the stage, "You are going down Fabray!" Santana exclaimed with such confidence as she looked out into the crowd and smiled. Quinn did her best to ignore Santana's bitchy remark. Mr. Figgins made his way to the microphone to make the first announcement.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the votes are in. McKinley High your new king is...Dave Karofsky." He simply stated in his monotone voice. The crowd applauded and Dave gladly accepted his crown as he threw up his arms to emphasize his happiness. Santana was clapping rapidly as her excitement grew. She winked at Dave as he made his way to his throne.

"Now, your 2011 prom queen..." Santana's heart started to beat faster as she looked straight at Brittany awaiting to see her reaction when she won, she clenched her hands together and took a deep breath in, "Santana Lopez." Mr. Figgins finished. The crowd quickly became an uproar. Santana didn't pay any attention to their applause despite how loud it was, all she cared about was Brittany's reaction. She looked at Brittany's facial expression; nothing, as she received her crown. As the other nominees approached Santana to congratulate her, she kept her gaze locked on Brittany. To her disappointment Brittany was making her way toward the back. 'This is my chance, time to get your girl.' Santana said to herself for encouragement, but as soon as she was about to get off the stage Mr. Figgins began to make another announcement.

"Now, as tradition goes, the Prom Queen and King will have their first dance together." Mr. Figgins finished as he motioned to both Santana and Dave to take their rightful spots on the dance floor. 'Fuck.' Santana said to herself as she watch Brittany disappear into the crowd. 'Please don't leave' She said silently to Brittany.

The band started to play the background music to "I'll Be" by Edwin Mccain, as Artie began to sing. 'This is fucking great, really? Really?' Santana raged internally as she put her arms around Dave's neck just to make it seemed like she was actually enjoying herself.

Brittany finished her drink and made her way back into the crowd, as much as she was still bitter towards Santana, she couldn't help her yearning to watch her dance in her gorgeous dress, she looked like a dream. She parted the crowd and ended up on the side that Santana was facing. Although Brittany was dense a majority of the time, she knew that Dave and Santana had paired up in order to keep each other closeted. She found out about Santana's little scheme from Kurt. Much to Brittany's dismay she didn't quite see Santana's plan of winning her over romantic by any means, she actually thought that it was pathetic.

Brittany moved forward through the crowd until she got a clear view of the love of her life. She looked at Santana's face and she knew exactly what she was thinking. Santana wasn't even looking at Dave, her eyes were fixed on the floor. 'I know she's thinking of me, I just know it. Don't be scarred anymore my love, I will be here for you through it all. We will endure it all together. Don't be scarred.' Brittany quietly said to herself as she kept her eyes on Santana.

Santana finally picked her eyes off from the floor. Dave knew who she was thinking about. "Hey" He said quietly.

Santana looked at him with disapproval, "What Karofsky?"

"Look, I know you don't really want to be here, you know dancing with me." He pointed out the obvious.

She wanted to reply with something utterly bitchy, but he was right, she knew who she wanted to be dancing with.

Brittany watched as Dave kept whispering words to Santana but she wasn't saying anything back. Her eyes were heavy with sadness. 'Look at me' Brittany said to herself as she let her gaze burn into Santana's soul. Just as Brittany finished her thought Santana looked up to meet her gaze as if on queue. Brittany was caught off guard for a moment, then she finally allowed herself to smile softly at Santana. Santana stood in sheer and utter fear for she knew that what she was about to do went against all her beliefs and rules, but she knew she had to do it.

The song came to an end, and this was the moment when Santana and Mercedes were supposed to sing "Dancing Queen" together to close the night. The two girls kept their eyes locked on each other as Mercedes made her way to the stage. Santana glanced over one more time at Brittany. 'It's now or never; Fuck it, here we go' Santana said to herself as she took her place on stage as she whispered the change of plans to Mercedes. Mercedes nodded in ultimate excitement and told the band what song Santana was going to sing.

Santana faced the crowd and took the deepest breath in that she had ever taken in the history of her existence, keeping her head facing down. Brittany was watching in disbelief, 'why isn't Mercedes on the stage anymore, they were supposed to be singing together?' Brittany questioned.

'Everything is going to change tonight baby for the better, I promise' Santana said to herself as the piano started to play the introduction to Robin Thicke's "Angel". **(***SIDENOTE I SUGGEST PLAYING THIS SONG AS YOU READ THE NEXT PORTION, THIS SONG IS REALLY AMAZING*** =D)**

Santana looked up automatically finding Brittany in the crowd and looked her straight in the eyes, and began to sing.

It took Brittany a moment to realize what was actually going on, and that it wasn't in fact a dream. She felt her heart flutter, and her hands began to sweat. "Oh my gosh... she's singing to me." Brittany said out loud in shock.

_All the things I've done before this  
>They don't mean a thing<em>

Santana made her way off the stage and started to walk towards Brittany. Brittany still couldn't believe that Santana was singing to her in front of almost the whole school. Brittany looked at Santana with all her love and admiration because she knew how hard this was for Santana to do. Her voice was sincere. Brittany could feel every word that she sang.

_And all the words spoken before this  
>Won't be said again<br>Suddenly so much of me has_

As soon as her classmates realized who Santana was singing to, the whispers began. The queen bee, the biggest bitch in the school was in love with a girl. Santana kept walking through the crowd. Everyone parted and made way for her to walk through. She heard the whispers, the words of utter shock but surprisingly she didn't care. She just needed to be close to Brittany, she just kept singing never taking her eyes of Brittany.

_No need to pretend_  
><em>'Cause there's nothing like the truth<br>To bring her back to you  
>And everyone Ive met before this<br>Ain't seen me with you_

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Everyone in the room disappeared and all Santana saw was Brittany's beautiful figure and face. Santana felt like she had been walking forever. She finally took her place standing in front of Brittany and automatically took her hand. 

_Angel, angel, angel_  
><em>Angel, my angel, my angel<em>

_You're the only one who knows what I go through  
>Sometimes you even feel it more than me, baby<em>

Santana let go of Brittany's hand to caress the side of her face. Brittany quickly smiled and started to blush.

_And I don't know how I ever got by without you  
>There's nothing like the truth<br>When you've got nothing left to lose  
>And every night I thank the universe that I found you<em>

Brittany was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Small tears began to fall onto her face; tears of happiness. Santana softly wiped the tears with her fingers. Soon Santana found herself crying and after so long her heart finally felt content. She continued to sing as Brittany put her arms around Santana's neck and they began to swing back and forth while Santana wrapped her free arm around Brittany's waist. 

_Angel, my angel, my angel_

_And I don't have to wonder_  
><em>What the world thinks about me<em>  
><em>I know you're in my corner<em>  
><em>You're always surrounding me<em>  
><em>With your love<em>

Brittany nestled her face into Santana's soft neck while softly planting kisses to show appreciation for the bold move Santana was taking. She wanted to take in the whole moment. She wanted to remember every single detail. How Santana smelled, her voice, their shared tears of happiness, of love. _  
><em>_  
>And if we all explode<br>See we would never know_

_But I just hope the pieces of my soul  
>Reach out to you, to find my angel<em>

Santana rested her head onto Brittany's head as she finished the song. 

_My angels, my angels_  
><em>Angels, my angels<em>  
><em>My angels<em>

The song ended but the girls were lost in the moment as they held on tightly to one another. The dynamic of their relationship had just changed forever. The whole gym was silent. The members of the Glee club stood with a glimmer in their eyes. FINALLY. They all internalized. The crowd started to clap softly.

Santana was the first one to let go of their hold on each other. She wiped the tears off Brittany's face first before wiping her own. They both were sniffling but their smiles had never been bigger. Brittany was about to speak but Santana chose to interrupt and speak first.

She grabbed both of Brittany's hands and took a deep breath in once again. "I was tired of being bitter and unhappy. I know that I have let my fear run most of my life, but I could never escape the truth of who I have always been and who I have always loved." Santana paused, she didn't want to speak these important words to quickly.

Santana's eyes were still watery. Brittany looked at her and smiled softly with loving support. Bidding to Santana that it was okay to continue, "You are the love of my life Brittany. I love you... so much." Her voice started to waver." You were the only one that showed me that it is actually okay to be vulnerable, that it is okay to need someone, to rely on someone, to love. I gave you my heart, it just happened, and it will always be yours."

Brittany was still trying to get over how mind numbingly beautiful the song Santana had just sang let along her love filled speech, "San, I am speechless. I know that was extremely difficult to do."

"Actually it wasn't bad at all." Santana said sweetly as she pulled Brittany's body closer to hers.

"I am so proud of you San." Brittany beamed.

"Well, since you wanted me to confess all my love for you in front of the Glee club, I thought 'hey, why not the whole entire school.'" Santana chuckled.

"You already know that my heart has always been yours. I just knew that you needed a little time to figure it out on your own." Brittany said as she brushed strands of hair away from Santana's eyes.

"Thank you for waiting." Santana simply said as she licked her bottom lip. Brittany smiled as she stepped even closer into Santana's body.

"So do I get a sweet lady kiss for all my patience?" Brittany said teasingly as she bit her lower lip.

By this time the DJ had already been playing some mixed music and most of the others kids began dancing again and weren't even paying attention to the beautiful couple.

Santana didn't even bother to respond. The breathing between the two girls had become so heavy. They both had been waiting for this kiss for so long. This kiss would be different from all the others that they have shared. This time they were well aware of each others' feelings and this kiss would be shared as lovers.

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany with all the passion and love that was in her body. Both girls drowned in the kiss. Santana felt a tear run down her cheek. This kiss melted every feeling of angst and uncertainty and verified their love. Brittany felt a chill go up her spine, and Santana felt goosebumps form all over her skin. The kiss ended but they kept their faces close to one each others keeping their foreheads in contact.

"Wow" Santana exclaimed in utter ecstasy never knowing that a simple kiss could feel so explosive.

Brittany just smiled and moved both her hands up so that she could hold Santana's face.

Karofsky had been one of the several people who had watched the whole spectacle. He made his way to the couple and mockingly said as he passed by, "So you know that secret that you were scarred of getting out? Well it's OUT, way out!" He teasingly said.

Both girls looked up and Karofsky winked with a sincere smile. Santana knew he was nicely teasing as her memories drifted back to their little conversation they had at the Lima Bean. Brittany just laughed.

Santana turned back to Brittany, "I love you."

"Proudly so?" Brittany asked in a cute voice.

And with the most confidence she's ever had in her life and with no hesitation Santana gave Brittany one more kiss before simply saying, "Proudly so."

_***__**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. I LITERALLY COULD NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT ALL DAY TODAY AT SCHOOL LOL THANK YOU FOR READING! =D*****_


End file.
